In recent years, a semiconductor device has been manufactured by a mounting method referred to as a face-down method. In this method, when a semiconductor chip having a circuit surface on which an electrode such as a bump is formed is mounted, the circuit surface side of the semiconductor chip is bonded to a chip mounting portion such as a lead frame. Accordingly, the semiconductor device has a structure in which the rear surface side of the semiconductor chip on which a circuit is not formed is exposed.
For this reason, a protective film formed of a hard organic material is frequently formed on the rear surface side of the semiconductor chip for the purpose of protecting the semiconductor chip. The protective film is formed using, for example, a film for a semiconductor rear surface or a dicing tape-integrated wafer rear surface protective film disclosed in PTL 1 or 2.
In the film for a semiconductor rear surface in PTL 1, the light transmittance at a wavelength of 532 nm or 1064 nm is set to 20% or less. In this manner, it is possible to perform a printing process using irradiation with laser light and to prevent a semiconductor element from being adversely affected by the laser light. In addition, in a wafer rear surface protective film in PTL 2, the visible light transmittance is set to 20% or less. In this manner, influence on a semiconductor element due to transmission of light beams is reduced.